Passion
by Claymate
Summary: Bill and Bev have always known this is where life would take them.


I did this little thing in-between all of my four classes when I was _supposed_ to be doing my work. Oh well! (Snickers)

Disclaimer:In the words of Pennywise: "A-Ha! A-Ha! A-Ha! Yeah. Right. If I owned IT, Bill and Bev would be shagging by now.

**Oh, and let us have a moment of silence for Jonathan Brandis, who took his own life on November 11, 2003. MY BIRTHDAY! (Not the '03 part. I was born in '91) (Sobs uncontrollbly)**

(Pulls self together-) Okay, on we go!

(This takes place when they were kids)

One more, then I promise I'll leave you alone. This is An **Alternate Reality**! Ok, now I will leave. I promise.

* * *

"It's okay, Bev. The urge will be over in a minute. Think of Ben. We don't want to hurt him, right?"

Bill sat with Beverley in his room, rocking her gentley, trying to get rid of the urge rising in his stomach to take her right then, and she the same. This had been going on for weeks now, and with Pennywise on their case again , it was even harder not to do it, for the tragedy just made you want to forget everything and just have a night of fun, drinking, dancing, shagging someone senseless, or all three. They knew they were only 12-13. With the exeption of Bill. Bill was fourteen, but still mature enough to have and protect Bev and know what to do. He knew to use protection, always carried a condom around, knew how to be patient. Knew how to wait. Maybe it was because of the death of his brother Georgie. After that, he basically forgot how to joke around, how to act stupid. How to be a kid.

"BILL! Please, stop saying that over and over! I don't want to fight it. I want you. You know that. Why won't you do it? Are you not ready or something? 'Cause if that's the case, I want you to know, it's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of teenage boys aren't ready to have sex yet, it's perfectly natural. I mean, just because _I'm_ ready, doesn't have to automatically mean _you _have to be ready, cause you don't. It's every person's choice if they're ready or not. in fact, you don't ever have to be ready, if you don't want to. Abstinence, you know, and" He cut her off with a kiss, and smiled into it before he pulled away.

"You're rambleing, Bev. And anyway, I _am_ ready, I just don't want to hurt Ben. AND I definetley _do not_ want to be killed by your father!" He said, his eyes looking serious.

Bev laughed dryly. "My father. Yeah. He would _definetley_ kill you. And probably _me_, too."

Bill half-smiled and started rocking her again. And all of a sudden, Bev started kissing him again, and Bill melted ito it. He took her shoulders, leading her down on her back, which was easy, since he had grown, and was a shot bigger than her.

"To hell...with my...father." She said in between kisses.

Bill stimulated her by kissing down her neck, to her collarbone, and then along her collarbone, stopping at the end of it. Bev let out a small moan of frusturation, which only made Bill happier, for he smiled and laughed lightly. Bev could feel his growing erection on her leg, and she knew she had to please him now if they were ever going to get out of there. She worked her hands up into his shirt, tracing lightly over his nipples, which were already hard. Down from his chest to his stomach, and then to his jeans. She slipped two fingers in and drove them the opposite way around the rim, back, then back to the front, taking them out. Bill, in turn, _removed_ her shirt and trailed kisses down her stomach, stopping at the rim of her skirt, then slowly, almost painstakingly, he led his hand up her leg, down under her skirt, lightly touching the sensitive spot.

Bev gave a little gasp at the contact. He then removed his own shirt and jeans, doing the same with Bev's skirt.

Bev's eyes were closed, and he understood. Still, he wanted her to see this. He leaned down to her ear and whispered to her.

"Bev, look at me." He commanded, and she obeyed. He locked eyes with her, looking for the okay. He found it immeadeatley in them.

He nodded with understanding and pulled her up to him, un-doing her bra clasp. He took a moment to take their perfect shape and roundess. Then took off her panties, slowly. Bev bucked up to help him get them off.

Once again, he looked for permission. This time, however, she avoided his eyes while biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What's wrong, Bev?" He wispered.

"Well, I'm just...nervous, you know? A little, scared, maybe? I don't know, I'm just being stupid. Just do it."

"Bev, I'm not going to lie to you. It _will_ hurt. There _is_ a risk of both of us getting an STD and you getting pregnant. Now, if you don't want to do it, now's the time to tell me, because once we do it, there's no going back. You will never get your virginty back."

"Yes, I know."

"And you still want it?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"**Yes** Now please don't ask me again. That's my final answer."

"Okay."

So he didn't.

Bill could see a flash a pain in Bev's eyes as he entered her. He knew that would happen, but it just made their first time together more memoriable.

"I love you, Beverly Marsh." He said as he went deeper. She gasped;half in pain, half in pleasure. He stopped.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You've got to get used to the feeling before I start moving, or I'll hurt you. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing." He said, never once taking his eyes off hers. She nodded.

A few minutes passed, and Bev was clearly in another place in her mind. That when Bill started to move. Bev, for the second time that night, gasped. This time in surprise.

Bill smiled a little. "Just making sure you were still with me." He said. "I'm gonna start moving now, okay?" She let out a breath and nodded.

Bev felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as he moved, but that soon turned to pleasure as he continued.

Both Bill and Bev, though knowing they had betrayed one of their best friends, slept soundly that night, and both awoke very cheerful, planning having a very good day.


End file.
